Harry Garncarz - historia prawdziwa
by HailAllOTP
Summary: Mniej magicznego cukru w kostkach, trochę mugolskiego rozsądku. Harry jest wychowywany przez Dursley'ów, którzy wcale a wcale nie znęcają się nad nim, więc chłopak nie czuje naglącej potrzeby uciekania do świata magii. Krótka parodia o tym, że Harry nie pójdzie jak owieczka na rzeź do Szkoły dla Młodych Czarodziejów i jak do bólu racjonalne mogą być mugolaki.


Harry Garncarz jest zwykłym dzieciakiem, przeciętnej inteligencji i poniżej przeciętnego wzrostu. Dorastał pod opieką krewnych, choć właściwie uwagę poświęcała mu jedynie siostra jego matki, bo jej mąż nie interesował się nim zbytnio. A oto historia, która wydarzyła się w zeszły czwartek…

Ciotka Petunia postawiła przed sobą i każdym z chłopców solidną porcję obiadu, a Vernonowi nałożyła połowę małego talerzyka. Wuj był ostatnio po operacji pomniejszenia żołądka i nie mógł jeść tyle, co kiedyś, a jego żona pilnowała ograniczeń diety skrzętnie, ze starannością godną Noego zbierającego po parze zwierząt do Arki.

Przez jakiś czas jedli w potulnym milczeniu, by nie denerwować głowy rodziny. Dotychczas Vernon naprawdę lubił jeść, ale lekarze postanowili pozbawić go tej przyjemności ze względów zdrowotnych i był ostatnio _nieco _nerwowy.

Harry wyjrzał przez okno. Katem oka zauważył jakiś ruch, jakby gołąb sfrunął na parapet. Rzeczywiście, za szybą dostrzegł ptaka. Nadspodziewanie dużego…

- Ciociu, sowy latają tylko w nocy?

- Tak właściwie, Harry, to sowy latają rankiem lub wieczorem. A skąd to pytanie?

- Jedna właśnie siedzi za oknem.

Chłopiec wskazał palcem. Wujostwo, jak na komendę, obróciło się w tamtą stronę. Nawet jego zwykle ospały kuzyn podniósł wzrok znad talerza i zagapił się na dużego, brązowego ptaka.

Wuj Vernon machnął gazetą na zwierzaka, który z pewnością przybył zapaskudzić mu ogródek, a gdy ten nie odleciał, zmarszczył z niechęcia brwi i wrócił do przeglądania prasy. Petunia patrzyła na puszczyka z dziwna miną, ale nic nie powiedziała, zbierając talerze ze stołu. Natomiast Harry podszedł zaciekawiony do okna, obserwując sowę zza bezpiecznej szyby, dopóki ciotka nie zawołała go, by pozmywał naczynia.

Uparta sowa nie ruszyła się z okna do wieczora, aż Harry'ego naszła myśl, żeby ją wpuścić. Już miał otworzyć okno, gdy przemknęła mu przed oczami wizja ciotki wrzeszczącej w panice i przerażonego Dudleya, gdyby ptak wleciał mu niespodziewanie na głowę. Oj, dostałoby mu się od wujka. Wobec tego wyszedł na dwór, obszedł dom i zaszedł ptaka od ogrodu. Co dziwne, zwierzę nie uciekło na jego widok, tylko odwróciło najpierw główkę, następnie całe ciało i zahukało. Ponaglająco? Nie, to tylko wyobraźnia. Za dużo książek, jak mawia jego wuefista.

Wtedy sowa podniosła nóżkę z przymocowanym do niej kawałkiem kartki. Coś jej się przyczepiło? Chciała się tego pozbyć? I przyszła poprosić o pomoc Harry'ego? Już wyciągał dłoń, ale zawahał się. Takie rzeczy zdarzały się w bajkach. TYLKO w bajkach. Przełknął ślinę i pomyślał, że wolałby już, żeby ta sowa się na niego rzuciła. Przysunął się bliżej, z wahaniem, i ostrożnie odwinął sznurek. Sowa stała nieporuszenie. O boże, mogłaby już zaatakować, a świat wróciłby na swoje normalne tory. Drżącymi dłońmi rozprostował papier, który okazał się zwiniętą w rulonik koperta.

Zaadresowaną do niego.

Ptak poderwał się nagle. Harry instynktownie zasłonił rękami oczy i skulił się, ale ogromny puszczyk tylko przeleciał koło niego, wzbijając się w niebo z potężnym łopotem skrzydeł. Westchnął z ulga. Jeden kłopot z głowy.

Przyjrzał się ponownie kopercie. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. List był zaadresowany do niego. I przyniosła go SOWA POCZTOWA. Nie pies, kot, gołąb, listonosz, a najprawdziwsza sowa. Chłopak rozejrzał się, upewniając się czy aby nikt z okolicy tego nie widział, ale nie dostrzegł na szczęście nikogo. Nawet wścibska sąsiadka z domu obok była nieobecna na swoim posterunku przy oknie.

Wszedł do domu, obracając zamyślony kopertę w dłoniach. Tuż za progiem coś go uderzyło. W miejscu nadawcy widniał herb, a drobnym druczkiem była nadrukowana nazwa, której nie mógł rozczytać. Rozerwał papier i przebiegł wzrokiem po pierwszych słowach:

„Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa _**Hogwart**_ ma zaszczyt poinformować pana Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera…"

Harry popatrzył na kopertę z nieukrywaną grozą. Ciotka Petunia wysłał go na kurs literacki i nauczył się tam sporo o mniej znanym słownictwie. I nic nie mógł poradzić, że z pozoru niewinna nazwa w jego oczach brzmiała od teraz i na zawsze ŚWIŃSKA KURZAJKA.

Z westchnieniem stwierdził, że list to głupi żart i wyrzucił go do kosza.

Jednak był to dopiero początek, bo następnego ranka obudził ich krzyk ciotki Petunii, która wyszła po mleko w szlafroku i bamboszach, a powitało ją forum potępiających sowich spojrzeń.

Cdn.?

**Gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał, to tak, czytałam 'Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality' i gorąco wszystkim polecam to małe arcydzieło. Może to zostać odczytane, jako ukłon w stronę tego opowiadania, ale nie musi **** Ponadto proszę o sugestie co do dalszej akcji, jak będą pomysły, może pojawi się kontynuacja ;P**

**Z serii „Beta płakała jak poprawiała":**

**- Czy gdyby nie było tam tej BEZPIECZNEJ szyby, ta sowa wydrapałaby mu oczy?**

**- Nieporuszenie? Naprawdę? - Nie chce pisać nieruchomo. Nieporuszenie to jest jej stan umysłu.**

**- Myślałam, ze za progiem uderzył go Dudley…**

**- Jedenastolatek po kursie literatury? - Tak to jest, gdy za wychowywanie bierze się ciotka Petunia. - To Dudley też na nim był? -No :D **

**- Lyo, nazwa mu w oczach brzmi, ja się o niego martwię.**


End file.
